Fabric reinforced polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) composites are employed in a variety of industries. In general, such composites are known to be resistant to the accumulation of dirt and grime and have a low coefficient of friction. However, conventional reinforced PTFE composites generally have a firm hand and drape. In other words, conventional reinforced PTFE composites are stiff and springy and cannot be formed into compound or double curve shapes without wrinkling or creasing. Furthermore, such conventional composites can have little sound dampening capability and can rattle and pop when deformed.
Other conventional solutions have attempted to coat the reinforced PTFE composite with an elastomer. However, such solutions add expense and process complexity. In addition, such solutions are difficult to produce with consistent quality.
As such, an improved sheet material would be desirable.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.